The Source Of Love
by Keruri1222
Summary: Shonen-ai. HakkaiGojyo pairing. Song fic. Major Sap. While on a peaceful trip to the beach, two lovers sit among the seashore. One sleeps; the other reminisces.


**_Itoshisa no Kate_ (The Source of Love)**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

_**My first song fic...I'm really not sure if this is good or not; it actually seems kind of rushed to me. But I heard this song, the ending to the Rurouni Kenshin OVA Seishouhen, and I decided that a tribute to one of my favorite couples was in order. I hope everyone likes it...I liked writing it, even if I don't think it's all that good.**_

**_Date completed: September 3rd, 2004_**

_**Time completed: 4:53 PM**_

**_Quick summary: A day at the beach for two lovers; one who sleeps, while the other reminisces. Shonen-ai, 58—Hakkai's POV.

* * *

_**

That day, the weather was exceptionally Spring-like; comfortably cool and warm at the same time. It had been quite a while since I had gone out, and it was nice to be able to sit on the beach and relax.

The wind was wonderful today, as it blew against our clothes and left creases in the folds of the towel. You lay beside me, eyes shut with the thick lashes gracing your cheekbones lightly. Long strands of red were sprawled across our makeshift seat; the normally sharp, angled crimson eyes I could drown in hidden beneath the shadows of the overhanging trees. I had always thought so, but having a peaceful moment to even think about it makes me realize all over again how beautiful you are.

_**Yasahii te dane,**_

_**Anata ga itta...**_

_**Namida ga deta yo,**_

**_Totemo shizuka ni..._**

**Your hand feels gentle,**

**You said so...**

**Tears came out,**

**Very quietly...**

It seems much longer of a time since you asked me to be your lover, although it has only been one year since then. While you were confessing your feelings for me, however—I remember it clearly, because our conversation has been kept safe in my heart, where only the most precious memories of mine stay—I had begun to start crying, for no particular reason that I understood then. I supposed that it had just been such a relief and a _blessing_, even, to know how much you cared about me and to hear you say so. Somehow, it was far too surreal, I decided; and the tears that came were not of sorrow, but of delight and bliss.

I don't think you knew what the tears meant, but you still took my hand tightly in your own, telling me how soft my palm felt while your fingers stroked it. And you were said so in a nervous tone; I wanted to laugh through my tears to perhaps alleviate your folly, but I think I had been too afraid to. In any case, I _did_ get out what I wanted to say afterward, albeit a bit late. That time, I was able to express my amusement, and after commenting on how mean I was being, you kissed me for the first time.

And I couldn't have been happier.

_**Haru no sunahama;**_

_**Hiza de nemutta...**_

_**Anata no kami o sotto**_

**_Yubi de suita toki..._**

**Seashore in the spring;**

**Your head was on my knees and you fell asleep...**

**Your hair felt soft**

**When I combed with my fingers...**

After refraining myself from being nostalgic for the present time, I noticed you had actually fallen asleep, curled up in my lap. A quiet chuckle escaped my lips—a small one, because I feared the sound might wake you—and I ran my fingers through your hair. It fell through my hands like silk, and for a moment, I had to marvel the wonders of it.

Even though you had claimed it had become bothersome, and that you wanted so badly to, "hack it all off again," I could tell you didn't really mind those wild tresses being so long. _Quite honestly_, I had told you, _the long hair makes you look quite beautiful._ In response, you teased me and said that you were going to get it cut it off now. You've always been like that; always kidding around about things, I mean. But I wouldn't have you any other way.

**_Fui ni subete ga wakatta ki ga shita..._**

_**Kurushimi tachi ga sora e to kaette yuku no deshita...**_

**Suddenly, I felt like I understood everything...**

**All the pain in my heart went home to the sky...**

Not everything in this relationship had always been so wonderful—but neither were the both of our lives and pasts, either. It had always been the most painful occurrences that we lived through: betrayal, never being accepted, losing an important person, blood. Yet we kept walking along in life; and just in that moment when things seemed as if they could never look up, we met and saved each other from despair.

It almost sounds like a star-crossed lovers story in a book, doesn't it? The person that we were meant to be with understands us and accepts us for all of our faults, as we met in the most unexpected time. Never again will I doubt that fickle notion called destiny, even when it doesn't seem to ever come through. Because, as it seems, fate has a strange way of playing out and approaching us when we least anticipate it.

_**Anato no hoho ni,**_

**_Ochita shizuku wa..._**

_**Nami shibuki da to itta;**_

**_Mekakushi o shita yo..._**

**On your cheek,**

**Those drops of tears...**

**I told you they were spray from the sea;**

**I put my hands over your eyes to blind...**

Now, I'm suddenly crying again, the tears falling from my cheeks falling onto yours. You open your eyes, and suddenly, I'm smiling through the wetness that threatens to blockade my vision.

"Hakkai...what's wrong?"

"_Sumimasen_...I'm just so happy...I was thinking about everything, and I suppose it made me a little upset...I'm sorry if I've woken you up."

You frown at me and sit up. "Don't think about all the sad stuff, alright? We've gone through a whole lot, I know, but we can put a lot of that behind us now, right? Just be happy, okay...?"

Nodding quietly, I close my eyes as our fingers wipe away the rest of the tears. "...Thank you so much...I'm so grateful for all of this..."

A tiny grin makes its way upon your tanned visage, and you quickly peck me on the lips. "Don't mention it. So, what do you want to do now?"

_**Koko ni ite...**_

**_Koko ni iru yo._**

**Please, be here with me... **

**I am here with you...**

"Just...stay with me. Can you do that, Gojyo?"

"...Sure. If that's what you want."

_I will always be with you._

**OWARI **


End file.
